1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a diorama ball with a fog effect.
2. Background Art
Diorama balls as used herein are hollow glass containers, generally spherical, with a diorama inside, and filled with a liquid. Diorama balls with a snow effect are common at holiday times, and may contain, for example, a snowman, Santa Claus, a Currier and Ives-type scene, etc. The balls also contain water, and white flakes. When the ball is turned upside down or shaken, the white flakes distribute throughout the liquid and fall, resembling snow.